Olivia's Crossroad
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: When John and John-Boy got sick one day, Olivia decided to take a job as a secretary at Boatwright University, much for her family's surprise.


**Here another story on The Waltons. This time, i decided to not follow any storyline, instead, just write a regular show storyline, based on a episode from season 5, however placing it in season 3, which is one of my favorite seasons.**

**Hope you like it, **

**please, enjoy.**

* * *

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**OLIVIA'S CROSSROAD**

Both John and John-Boy knew it was the stupidest thing going out in the pouring rain to take care of the lumber, but they knew that if they didn't, they wouldn't be able to sell anything for the entire week and without anything to sell they would earn nothing. So, soaking wet, they managed to pull all the lumber in under the roof of the mill dry shelter, but as a result, both father and son had to deal with a nasty cold during the following week.

''Next time you listen to me,'' Olivia scolded her husband. ''Who cares about the lumber, your health is more important,'' she said, and John merely nodded.

''Alright, Liv,'' he mumbled, not wanting to discuss the subject, even knowing that he would break that promise.

''I'm counting on it." The woman frowned at her husband and left to see how her son was doing.

Meanwhile in his room, John-Boy was sitting at his desk and writing, when his mother came in and scolded him for being out of bed.

''I'm sorry, Mama, but I had to write something down,'' he said.

''You're sick, John-Boy,'' Olivia scolded. ''If you want to write, write in bed,'' she said and her son just nodded. He stood up and moved back too his bed, pencil and paper with him.

''Mama, could you do me a favor? Could you go to Boatwright and ask my teachers for my homework? Please?'' he asked.

Olivia sighed. "Fair enough, but will you at least promise me to never go work out in the rain again?'' she asked and he agreed.

_/_

The next morning, Olivia Walton, who had learned to drive a few months back, took her son's car and went to the university to pick up his homework. While she was there, she noticed a sign saying that the principal needed a new secretary and without thinking twice, she applied for the job.

Back home a few hours later, Olivia decided to tell everyone about the job and as expected, all the members of the family had different reactions about the news. Erin and Mary Ellen were excited for their mother's achievement, as were Jason, Ben, and Jim-Bob, although they thought it would be a bit odd to have their mother working away from home. Grandpa made a comment about a secretary he had met once and hoped Olivia would be as capable as that one. And Grandma of course, was against it, since her point of view on the matter was that women should stay home.

''Are you sure about this, sweetie?'' John asked.

''Yes, I am. And don't you worry, I will be alright. It's not a permanent job. It would only be for a while and it pays well also. Ten dollars per week.''

"I think she's right, Daddy,'' John-Boy said. ''Congratulations, Mama, I know you'll do great,'' he said, just before sneezing.

''Thank you, John-Boy,'' she said and they decided to change the subject.

After a few days, Ike drove over on his motorcycle. He was bearing the information that Olivia had been chosen for the job. She was rather surprised, as she assumed she wouldn't be chosen, considering that there had been other applicants. But she was pleased nevertheless.

The next day, the mother went to work and, despite enjoying it, she knew that her first day was not going to be easy. She had responsibilities that she had never had, but since she was a fast learner, she soon knew how to type and organize the papers quickly and properly. Aside from that, every time she got home and saw how her family was doing without her presence, happy and healthy, taking care of everything, assured her that she had made the right decision.

_/_

After another week had passed, Olivia continued to go to Boatwright every day, and now that he was healthy again, John-Boy was back at school, driving her to work and back home everyday.

On one of these drives, however, the young writer realized that his mother wasn't as talkative as usual.

''What's on your mind, Mama?'' he asked gently. ''You seem quiet today.''

''Since when have you become so observant?" Olivia asked, a small smile creasing her face.

John-Boy shrugged. "What is bothering you?" he prompted again.

"I was just wondering if I did the right thing by taking the job,'' Olivia replied.

''What you are talking about, Mama? The principal told me that you were one of the best secretaries he'd ever had, and I'm proud of you. Everyone is,'' John-Boy protested.

''Thank you, sweetheart,'' the mother replied. ''But I think my job is being a mother and every minute of when I'm at work, I'm missing your father and your siblings. I'm just having second thoughts, that's all, especially after what Elizabeth told me the other day: that I'm looking more like a "working lady" than a mother.''

''Oh, Mama…'' John-Boy couldn't help but laugh at what his sister said. ''I won't lie, we do miss you at home, but if you're happy, it's worth it and Elizabeth will understand. It's your decision, but we just want you to be happy.''

''Thank you, John-Boy. You sound a lot like your father when you talk like that.''

_/_

Olivia Walton continued to work at Boatwright for the next five years, even after her son had finished college. She kept working there and ended up getting promoted. The best part of that was, after some time, she managed to balance her time with work and family, and it ended up being one of the best periods in her life.

''Liv…'' John asked one night.

''Yes, John?'' she whispered

''Let's go to the pond, just the two of us.''

''We have to woke early and go to work John,'' Olivia said, confused.

''I know, I meant this weekend,'' he elaborated.

''Sounds amazing.'' She kissed him.

''Good night, Liv, I love you.''

''Good night, John, I love you too.''

THE END


End file.
